clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:The Most Powerful Item in the Universe.png
Ahhh..I remember when I first learned to control the master computer.. --Luce O_O ...you claim this mere pipe organ controls my existence? What I say?! What I do?! My conscience, my free will, all driven by a virtual organ/keyboard contraption... floating on a Ternville Cloud in another universe?! Ludicrous! -- Professor Zlo Shroomsky P.S.: Next you're going to say there is some creature looking at this and laughing, typing exactly what I wrote. When the creature saves it, it becomes real. Yep. I'm expecting that from you crazy penguins! Sometimes I wonder if I am sane or not... ---- =P "The COC's the limit"? The COC's the flippin' limit??? I'll tell you who's the bally limit here, wot! That ludicrous, annoying Director puffle nusiance, that's bally who!!!! Constantly prodding me about my grammar, my spelling, and who-knows-whether-I-jolly-care-about-it, eh! He and Mabel must be somehow bally related... perhaps they're distant cousins, eh? Oh, and yes, mine's not the only flippin' job 'round here, good sah. There are three jobs involving the prrrrroduction and publication of stories, wot? There's the Author, who writes the story itself. He's got a big, nice, bally typewriter (ever seen [[Wikipedia:Horton Hears a Who! (2008 film)|''Horton Hears a Who!]], new version?) with a mvale chair, too! Then there's me, the jolly ol' Narrator! I narrate the story, putting everything into effect, wot wot? And then... rrrrr.... there's the ''Director. Most Directors are all strict, no fun. They make sure stories don't go out of order and correct grammar, spelling, and continuity mistakes. They have a bally laptop, a small one, like a Vista, y' know. All of them have been a nusiance, and Director Benny here is no exception! He's even prodded me in a bally play, wot? Just look at this, will y'? Nearly pinned me left wing t' the floor! Just when I had it groomed and preened! --Mayor McFlapp (I want an article, y' know!) 02:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) How dare you! How dare you insult me, my respectable actions, and my honorable family name! I am not in the least connected to that ridiculously overrated pompous fluffball, let alone related!!!! The de Blahs have always been an honorable puffle family, and you are attempting to tarnish it! Eleven Directors in the family, that's right, eleven!!! And you??? You had to learn breaking the Fourth Wall from that cuckoo-headed, propeller-capped crazy spaz of a friend you've got! Shame on you! You always forget the script, and sometimes you even use the Fourth Wall for very selfish purposes. Remember that time when you turned the torturer into a puffle? I should have taken away your PDA months ago!!!! I have half a mind to tell Billybo-- I mean, the Author about this!! Just you wait and see, Mr. Mayor!!! You'll get what you deserve!!! --Director Benny 03:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC)~ Look, I know the consept fourth wall and am a semi-beliver. But woulden't it be really depressing to know that everything you know is a lie? I mean, really. Spy Guy Pers Talk to the actor!